A Lil' Bit Nervous
by plinkerton
Summary: Smitchie. Sex. :D Oneshot HAWT


**A/N: Just sex. :D Just an idea I had I wrote it in like a couple of hours so it might be shit. Apologies. I usually hate soppy oneshots so I tried to make it no so.. soppy :') Ily xoxo; SNOWW**

* * *

I couldn't believe this, I felt like I was going to throw up or cry. I was so nervous. Me and Shane had been dating for almost a year and we hadn't had sex; he wanted to but it wasn't quite right. So the other day when I brought up that maybe he could stay at my house this weekend, since my Mom and Dad went out on a catering course for one of the days, fairly suggestively, he looked pretty excited. I was too... before the nerves kicked in. I loved him and I just wanted to show him that he meant something more to me but it was my first time with Shane. And my first time with anyone. Shane also told me he wasn't a virgin a while back but that didn't bother me so much now. He was such a player before we met at Camp Rock and he always had a girlfriend. I trusted him now but we hadn't really mentioned his virginity since we started dating so it wasn't a big deal. I bit my hand to stop my brain from getting carried away. I trusted him, he told me it was a mistake.

I loved Shane so much and he knew that. I felt like we were ready. I jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on the door. I slowly got up and walked to the front door. My palms were sweaty so I wiped them on my skirt. I inhaled deeply then exhaled before putting on a big smile and answering the door.

"Hey. Come in!" I said in a lively tone. He kissed me on the cheek.

"I missed you the couple of days I spent away from you Mitchie." He grinned. Aww how sweet of him.

"Me too," I pulled a goofy smile momentarily before saying in my seriously-but-not-too-suggestively tone. "Wanna go upstairs?" He nodded and smirked. I raced up to my room ahead of him and he followed me in. I didn't really know whether to jump straight in or wait for the "right moment" or what so I just sat awkwardly at the bottom of my bed. Shane did the same.

After about a minute of really awkward silence, Shane spoke.

"Mitchie... I'm really nervous." He was staring into his lap like he was ashamed or something. I sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I thought you'd think I was lame if I admitted to that." I laughed slightly. He looked up but not directly at me then he attempted to start a sentence but failed quite a few times. Then he looked me straight in the eyes.

"It's my first time too." He admitted. Whoa. I took hold of his hand and stroked it slightly. Then, he leaned in and kissed me. This was it. The "right moment". I felt one of his hands stroke my cheek and I rested my spare hand on his waist, still holding his hand with the other one. I never wanted this kiss to end but it did. We searched each others eyes for a moment. I let go of his hand and grabbed his face with both hands. Our lips crashed together passionately, he pulled me closer to him and I was sat on top of him, our tongues colliding. The kiss was rough and sloppy but it did the trick. My whole face was hot, I was panting and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but grind into him.

Suddenly, he groaned quite loud, pulling me out of my trance-like state. I stopped moving and looked at him smiling, catching my breath. He flushed red.

"Sorry. I tried not to make any noise." He said sheepishly. It was adorable.

"Make as much noise as you want... to a limit. The neighbours might complain," We both laughed. "God, I love you Shane."

"Love my Mitchaaaaaaaay." He said messing around. He kissed me again, with less force but more passion. He was feeling me everywhere like he really, truly loved me and I was responding. He moved me backwards to the other end of my bed so I was pressed against the headrest. Everything just came so naturally to me and sure, I was still nervous but not nauseatingly nervous. I grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, his muscular body intimidating me. He kissed me again before taking off my shirt. I suddenly felt like covering my stomach with my hands and I was about to but he stopped me.

"You're hot Mitch. Beautiful too." I laughed. He returned to my lips and my hands drew patterns over his toned body, moving slowly further downwards. My fingers hit his belt; I took it off. I started to pull down the zip and then he got off me. Maybe we were moving too fast. It all happened pretty quickly. I was about to apologize but he started taking off his tight black jeans. To reveal his hard-on covered by patterned hot pink boxers. We both blushed. He climbed back on top of me and kissed and sucked the skin on my neck. He moved lower and lower until he got to my stomach. He sat up and unbuttoned my jeans. He pulled them down my legs slowly and seductively. It was really cheesy but it was working, I was wet, he was hard. Perfect.

He climbed back on top of me and now that we were both in just our underwear I was very aware of his erection prodding me in the leg. It was funny and I liked it. I was enjoying this while I could because I knew when we actually did have sex, it'd hurt too much to get pleasure... so I'd heard. I shoved my hand in his boxers, squeezing and stroking his erect dick. It was surprisingly... not gross at all. He was panting slightly and if I stopped stroking, slowed down and then sped up in a sequence, he never knew what was coming next so he'd shake or moan out of surprise. Why hadn't we done this before, it was so entertaining.

I was shocked when I felt his hand reach down into my panties and slowly massage my clit. It send random shocks of pleasure and I gasped each time. He started to speed up, getting harder and faster with his hand and it send a big wave of pleasure through me and I was just about to come and then the pleasure went. He stopped just before I came then withdrew his hand.

"Bastard!" I yelled, laughing and playfully hitting his chest. He stopped my hand that was still moving inside his boxers.

"Enough mutual masturbation," he laughed. "Are you ready, Mitch?" I nodded; I'd never be more ready. I unhooked my bra and threw it on the ground. He stood up and took off his boxers and I did the same. I peeled back the covers and got inside. He climbed on top of me and kissed me a few times before positioning himself, ready to thrust in.

"Go slowly at first please." I laughed anxiously, my voice wobbled. He nodded and kissed me on the cheek. He pushed himself in slowly. I felt myself stretching, it kind of hurt but not too much, it was just really uncomfortable. I braced myself ready for him to cross my virgin barrier and then it happened. I moaned out in pain and he kissed me again, still pushing in until he was all in. When he was, he stopped and waited for the pain to subside.

My eyes were squeezed shut and when I opened mine, _his _were squeezed shut. He was gasping too. His legs were beginning to shake and he was holding out for me. He looked like he was in pain from waiting but he couldn't move quite yet.

"Just a few more seconds baby." I stroked his arm.

"Sorry, it's just... challenging." He gasped out quickly. I moved my hands down to his butt and pushed myself into him, he got the hint and started moving slowly. Jolts of pain shot through me and I winced, Shane just kissed me every time I looked hurt.

Eventually, things started going a little bit faster, it still hurt like a bitch but it was fading. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and I whispered in his ear for him to go faster every now and then. It was starting to feel vaguely good. And then I got one jolt of pleasure. I moaned and Shane looked very satisfied. He went faster and it was feeling painful and pleasurable evenly. I shut my eyes and wrapped my legs around his back

After about 30 minutes, I wondered how much stamina he had. I opened his eyes and there was that same pained expression only he was groaning loudly every few seconds. I didn't really understand at first and then it hit me, he was holding off for me so that I could come. But he looked in pain.

"Honey, let go." I whispered.

"What? It's fine, baby." He gasped.

"Don't hold back for me, it just feels good like that. We can do this again." I said slightly moaning.

"But--"

"Just cum already, Shane!" I exclaimed cutting him off. He nodded and he sped up almost full speed. He went for like 10 seconds before he stopped completely, moaned extremely loudly and then shook a few times. He collapsed next to me and he looked exhausted. He was panting.

"I've not jizzed that much since I was 14." He said as though he didn't believe what just happened. I laughed really loudly and snuggled up next to him.

"I'd love to lay here all day but my parents will be home in a couple of hours. And I'm really thirsty." I got up and began to get dressed.

"I'm exhausted, Mitchieeeeee," He whined. "I just had the most powerful orgasm of my life and you expect me to move?" He chuckled and began getting dressed also.

We went down into the kitchen and I got out two glasses and opened the fridge.

"What do you want? Orange juice, lemonade, coke?" I called out to Shane who was in the other room.

"Coffee if you're offering honey." Said a voice behind me. My heart sank.

"Mom! How long have you been here?" I asked dreading the worst.

"You're father and I got in about a half hour ago." She said angrily.

"Oh fuck..." I muttered.

"Oh fuck, indeed Mitchie." She smiled sourly. I was probably going to be grounded for the next 6 years of my life. It was sooo worth it.

* * *

**LOL Reviews plz. Cos it makes me feel accepted in this world haha love itt. xo**


End file.
